Sailor Moon Eclipse
by Lady Sanshi
Summary: Prophecies, a new start exchange students from America. And new sailor senshi!
1. Default Chapter

Bishoji Senshi SailorMoonE

The Senshi of Element

Chapter one: ChibiUsa Returns

By: Lady Sanshi

************************************************************************

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well this is after the Stars season and it has some JP. Dialogue in it. So I will give her the translations. I hope you enjoy this. Please give me lots of reviews okay? I need them! SailorMoon E is eclipse. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naoko's Bishoji Senshi Sailor Moon. I don't want to because I do not wish to own myself. I am SailorMoon, arigato.

Translations:

Arigato=many thanks

Mina=everyone

Sempai=senior or superior

Bishoji=pretty

Senshi=soldier

Hai=yes or okay

Nani=what

Gomen nasai=I'm very sorry

Sakura=means cherry blossoms, also from cardcaptor sakura. It's my name for my princess person.

Moshi moshi=hello used mostly on the telephone

************************************************************

In a dark room sat a Sailor Senshi, she along with her followers and their princess would capture and kill the reverse galaxy senshi of love and justice. They had already captured the noom princesse's future daughter, ydal Ytineres. She was a soldier of the planet of Deception, first born with the outfit of the famous senshi from Earth. Her color was a dark blue and purple. They were the element soldiers and they were going to make day become night and night become day…

" I can't believe that I, first born of planet Deception must be forced to be none other than a senshi, " she scoffed. " While my beloved sister of 13 is in control, dear dear princess Sakura, you don't know how much death is in your future." 

A knock at the door took her attention to other things. A small girl of 12 walked in, she to a sailor senshi. She was dressed in an outfit much like that of the Starlights Fireball princess. Yet her sash was shorter, design slightly different and shorts to her knees. Her hair was a brown with two layers to it. 

" Gomen nasai, Sailor Deception, my sempai." She said while bowing.

" It's fine", she responded shaking her head. 

"The Princess Sakura would like to speak with you."

"Nani does my sister want this time?"

" Please sempai, we must do as we command, until our time to over through her."

" Hai, I know you are right. Arigato."

She bowed and left. Sailor Deception sat up and walked across her room to where she had a clear view of the Milky Way through a glass window. " This galaxy is quite beautiful. " The she walked out through her sliding crystal door.

*

"Mamo-chan! Come on!" Usagi giggled pulling him along to Tenth Street Park.

"Hai, hai, Usako. Take it easy." He said.

"Hai, Usagi-chan, slow down. You will fall like you did a few blocks before." Rei gave her a face and the other three girls giggled.

"Gomen mina", she said stopping. "It's just that I'm so happy that ChibiUsa will be coming back. After everything, I just want to see part of our future, I've missed her so much.". Everyone's face become softer and Rei nodded.

"I'm excited though as well", said Luna. "I"ve missed Diana quite a bit."

"It will be wonderful to see her again!" cried Artemis.

"Artemis, calm down!" Minako waved at him on her shoulder while sweat dropping. He only put his head down and cried.

"Maybe he should marry Diana instead of Luna", Ami joked.

"Nani!" they all said.

"Ami-chan, how could you say that?" Makoto put her hand on Ami's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Ami-chan, maybe you have something against Luna?" Minako teased.

"No, no! I love Luna!"

They continued to giggle then a pink beam appeared and they all began to silence. Usagi squeezed Mamour's hand tightly and he gave her a soft smile and she relaxed. The beam disappeared and there stood ChibiUsa smiling.

"Moshi, Moshi mina!" she said.

Usagi let out a few tears and gave her a hug. " ChibiUsa!"

"Usagi-chan". She looked up at her future daughter.

"Hai?"

"You did great, I'm happy to be back." Usagi stood and wiped her few remaining tears and nodded.

"Everything is well in the future?"Asked Minako.

"Hai!" she responded.

"Diana!" Artemis cried and she sweatdropped.

"Heh, heh. Papa, Mama. It's wonderful to see you again!"

"It's been so long! It's great you are here!" said Luna as she and Artemis approached their daughter.

"I suggest we all go out and get ice cream!" Rei winked at ChibiUsa.

"Yay! I get more scoops than Usagi!" she yelled laughing.

"Nani?!" Usagi replied. She laughed.

"Just kidding."

"Well it sounds good though. How about we go and get some ice cream, and then you better get home." Said Mamour.

"Hai, lets go!" ChibiUsa grabbed Mamour's hand as well as Usagi and pulled them along. Unaware that ChibiUsa wouldn't be the only new guest in the Tsukino household.

************************************************************************

__

Hope you enjoy,

Lady Sanshi


	2. Aurora and Dusk

Bishoji Senshi SailorMoonE

Chapter Two: Aurora and Dusk

By: _Lady Sanshi_

************************************************************************

Authors Notes: Hey please contact me for suggestions, if u know were ChibiUsa goes to school and if you need to know any JP. Dialogue! E-mail me and RR!!!!

Discalimor: I do not own myself. Or Naoko's ideas. ^_^_^_^_^_^

*************************************************************

"That was fun", said ChibiUsa walking through the door of the Tsukino household.

"Hai, so much fun." Usagi smiled at ChibiUsa, somewhat sad. " ChibiUsa…."

"Usagi-chan", Chibi Usa looked at her warmly. "Everything is fine, no more fighting, peace."

"You're right! It's just so good to see you! Your room is nice and clean."

"I'm sure."

"Usagi!" called Ikuko from the kitchen. 

"Nani?"

"Could you please come here honey?"

Usagi started to walk to the kitchen then remembered. "OH, what about her memories," she said to ChibiUsa.

"It's fine," Diana said in a low voice. "The Queen made sure that the Tsukino family would from now on have a permanent memory of her. She figured it would be easier for everyone."

"Right."

"Hey Usagi, who's there with you?" Shingo walked down from the stairs.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey ChibiUsa."

"Hello Shingo," she said with a smile.

"I thought I heard voices."

"Nope just us." She laughed. "Unless cats can talk that is!"

"Yea you're right."He said. "Ja ne in a bit."

"Yea, bye bye!"

"That was not good." Said Usagi while walking in to the kitchen with everyone.

"Good, good, you brought your sister. " said Ikuko

"Yea…"

"Well I just wanted to tell you our cousins from America are here. I want you both to be super nice to them, okay? I was thinking they could have Usagi's room and you two could share ChibiUsa's."

"NANI?!" they yelled.

" Now, now, you'll get along fine, they're eight year olds and I've arranged for them to be put in to ChibiUsa's school in the second grade."

"But we don't have any cousins from America! Do we? And why my room!"

"Please control your voice!"Ikuko said in a stronger tone. " They're staying for a while and you better deal with it Usagi!"

"Mother Ikuko, what are their names?" asked ChibiUsa.

"Well they're both sisters and The girl with the shorter hair is Aurora and then there's Dusk. So why don't you go in to Usagi's room and introduce yourselves."

"Hai, see you in a while mamma."

"Bye dears!"

"This is not fare! I don't wanna share a room with you!" Usagi mumbled up the stairs.

"I thought you were happy that I was back!"

"I am, " she argued. "I just don't want that much companionship."

"Hey girls,", we're going to go up to ChibiUsa's room now. We don't want to intrude on your family." Said Artemis.

"Oh we don't mind", Usagi responded.

"All right then, we can go." Said Diana. " So now you don't have to worry about going up to ChibiUsa's room like you wanted."

"Diana!" coughed Artemis.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay though. We'll meet you in my room in a bit." Said ChibiUsa and Usagi nodded.

"Arigato, coming Diana?" said Luna starting to walk with Artemis towards ChibiUsa's room.

"No, I would like to see the cousins."

"Don't be long."

The two cats left and Usagi opened her door. Usagi turned her head to say goodbye to Luna and then ChibiUsa and Diana gasped. But before Usagi could turn her head everything was normal. "What's wrong?" she asked puzzled. For in the center of the room were the two girls linking hands with a slightly surprised expression. Aurora had short curly hair that had a braid wrapped around part of her hair in the back. ( think minako hair style with braid around the pony part. ) Her eyes stood out with a bright yellow that was somewhat odd. Dusk has longer hair with a color of silver blue, which was straighter and in a ponytail with a small braid around it and strands of hair going down her face, her eyes were gray.

"What are you guys doing," Usagi asked again.

The two girls looked at each other as if trying to read thoughts. 

__

What should we say? I'm scared Aurora what if they don't like us and the chosen one doesn't want us to stay? What if the senshi catch us?

Calm down, they're just staring at us, Dusk. Only the future lady saw us in our true forms a second ago and her guardian.

Still, what do we say? We heard the fight downstairs. And we have to join soon, to release the eclipse with good intention of the chosen one.

Okay, okay. I'll think of something. We'll act as if nothing ever happened.

"What were you doing?" ChibiUsa jumped at them and pointed her finger in suspicion. 

"We were just playing a game-"

"Oh kitty! Come here Diana!" Aurora smiled and crouched down to Diana and started stroking her.

"Dusk!" 

"Your kawaii aren't you? Calm down Aurora."

"Game my ass! And how did you know my cats name?" ChibiUsa mumbled.

"ChibiUsa! They're our cousins!" Usagi started at her.

"Gomen."

"Gomen, umm so I'm-

"Usagi and ChibiUsa." Aurora got up from the ground. " Arigato for lending us this room. We won't be here for long."

"Oh I thought you were staying for a while." She scratched her head.

"No", she said looking at Dusk playing with Diana. "Listen, we're going to go help Ikuko with dinner. Come on Dusk."

"Good kitty. It was nice seeing you all." Aurora bowed slightly and left after Dusk who had her arms folded unlike her dignified manner.

"ChibiUsa, what's going on?"

"Come on lets just get to bed, bring some of your stuff and I'll tell you in a bit." Usagi hurriedly got her things and came up after ChibiUsa. Diana had finished talking to Luna and Artemis about the cousins when Usagi came out of the bathroom with her hair down and brushed with a pink t-shirt and pink pant legs for night clothes.

"ChibiUsa, did you brush your teeth?"

"Hai."

Usagi walked over to ChibiUsa and sat on her bed behind her and started taking her hair down, then brushing it.

"Usagi, those girls, they aren't our cousins are they?" she said turning her head.

Usagi paused for a second then continued brushing her hair and said, "No, they aren't. Oh and what did you see? Anything interesting, did they have laser eyes?" she giggled.

"I'm serious, I saw them they were glowing with silverish blue and gold."

"Glowing?"

"Hai, and they seemed to be concentrating and almost, I'm not sure. They had on these weird costumes though…"

"That's weird. Are you sure though, because you just got back and maybe-"

"I know what I saw, Diana saw it too! Didn't you Diana!" she broke away from Usagi and went over to Diana. To her luck Diana already lay asleep on a pillow on her desk cuddled up with Luna and Artemis. She sighed and Usagi started cracking up. She ran over to ChibiUsa saying "I'm an alien and I have laser eyes! Whoosh! I'm coming after all little girls with pink hair."

ChibiUsa sneered and ran over to her bed and picked up a pillow only to through it at Usagi. Usagi blinked and fell over, crying. 

"That was so mean!" she wailed.

"You deserved it teasing me like that!"

"It was a joke!"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the floor."

"Nani!"

*

Sailor Deception walked throughout the ship, checking on all the senshi, Sailor Merry Cherry was sleeping, and the rest were preparing the ship for landing on Earth. Yet she hadn't seen Sailor Offense. Right as she turned the corner to the nest corridor.

"Oof!" the young girl was knocked to the ground.

"Sailor Offense," said Sailor Deception looking down on the girl. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" she asked.

She nodded, "I wanted to know were Sakura was, I've asked mina, yet nobody knows were she is."

"Oh, well in fact. I have something to tell you…"

**__**

Flashback

"I was going to see the princess and I heard her crying in her throne, I was going to go check on her, but then I heard voices…"

The princess was a beautiful girl of 13, with short black hair and brown eyes. She was around 5'0 with a cape that was a cream color with beads and thread that hung down, much like her knee length skirt. She had boots that were a second skin to her slender form along with gloves, they also with thread and beads that hung down from the top. Her shirt had no sleeves with an opening in the center of her chest. (Think Mexican style) 

"She was crying and then her globe staff started to blink a form of different colors. It started to float over to her and then it spoke…"

"Princess Sakura," it said. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know it's stupid. I just don't feel right about the whole thing."She responded looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister, I think she hates me. And why do we have to control the Eclipse?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Sakura continued to cry and then the globe flashed and a girl appeared. Not just any girl, the daughter of the princess of Noom, Princess Ydal Ytineres. She put her hand on top of her Sakura's, only it went through her hand; she was a projection form from her real self, inside the globe. 

"Sakura, I've known you ever since I have been captured. You are truly good and whatever happens I will protect you. I swear it."

Sakura smiled and tried to hug the girl but she only faded away back in to the globe. She embraced the globe and said "Arigato, my best friend."

****

End Flashback

" I see." Said Sailor Deception. "She is befriending the enemy, I'm afraid that girl will ruin everything."

"I think I should tell the others. Maybe tell them about taking out the princess sooner."

"That might be a good idea." Sailor Offense ran off to find her sister Sailor Defense.

***

Late at night back in Tokyo, Japan…

The Tsukino household is completely quiet and calm along with the whole neighborhood. A bright flash from above in the distant night sky appears. A white light comes down from the sky them separates in to three sizes. They all land with a crash down in to different parts of Tokyo. The smallest in the middle of ChibiUsa's school.

*********************************************************

I hope you like! If you have any suggestions please contact me! Oh and e-mail me if u know were ChibiUsa goes to school.

__

Lady Sanshi


	3. Spirit

Bishoji Senshi SailorMoon E

Chapter Three: Spirit

By: _Lady Sanshi_

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Hey people please read and review! I need response you back stabbing *beep*! Lol jk 

******************************************************

Setsuna sat crossed legged on her couch in the living room reading the newspaper in her home she shared with Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. She was now a well-known doctor and also a translator for hieroglyphics and another ancient language. She had taken quite quickly to the Arabian language and was due in Egypt in two weeks. She was mesmerized by the new founding's in the paper about a entire new Egyptian kingdom until Hotaru walked in to the room with her back pack on and set it aside. 

"How was your day at school Hotaru-chan?" she asked putting the paper down on the table and embraced the now 11 year old. 

"It was great Setsuna-san! But were are Haruka and Michiru?"

"Well, what if I told you they were getting supplies for a trip?"

"A trip, what kind of trip?"

"Oh, lets say Egypt."

"Really? How wonderful!"

She winked, " They'll be back in a moment, I think they wanted to make a stop first though. Why don't we go pack your stuff!"

"OK!" she ran to her room and brought out a hefty suitcase and Setsuna quietly helped her with it. Hotaru stared and noticed her strange silence and suddenly asked, "There's more to it, isn't there." Her eyes became a cold seriousness and Setsuna nodded. They had brought Hotaru up with a wonderful childhood, much compared to her previous. But there were times when her eyes turned cold and distant, almost deadly.

"Setsuna-san, I have also yet to tell you."

Setsuna blinked in confusion and looked at her with stern eyes, "Hotaru-chan?"

"I've had a vision"; she turned to face Setsuna her eyes locked. "About Usagi-san."

"Nani? Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I didn't want to trouble any of you. I can feel it, her past. There is so much we don't know. I know we can't find out right now, but something new. Tell me, what is the reason for us going to Egypt."

"New ruins have been discovered" she gave up her secrecy. " I can speak Arabian and another language besides English and Japanese. I was called down there by some of my colleagues, information has been discovered about a place."

"Tell me, this place."

"Atlantis is waiting."

*

ChibiUsa's school…

"Konnichi wa children!" said a woman entering ChibiUsa's fith grade classroom. The women was young, 25, with long blonde hair in a similar odango style of Usagi's only her buns were not on top of her head, but down by her ears and blue eyes. ChibiUsa stared in wonder at how beautiful and young her new teacher was; yet her cousins seemed to be fixed on her as if knowing something else was going to happen soon. Her cousins were in the same class, only for the day, since they were new to Japan, and would later be put in to their regular 2nd grade class.

"Welcome mina, I am Ms. Ytineres, your new fith grade teacher. I hope we will have a most pleasant year! Why don't we start introducing ourselves!" she slowly fixed her eyes on ChibiUsa. "How about you first, " she said.

She gulped and stood up along with taking a deep breath. " I'm ChbiUsa and I'm 11 years old, and I live with my mother, father, brother and sister." She took her seat and sighed. 

The teacher laughed because she had said this rather fast. " Well that was interesting and your sisters name is Usagi, is it? Such a coincidence that your name is ChibiUsa."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds until a knock at the door interfered and in came the school secretary. " Gomen Ms. Ytineres, but Ms. Tsukino has visitors." ChbiUsa was relieved and her teacher simply nodded and excused her from her seat and followed ChibiUsa with her eyes to the door. 

ChibiUsa was led right out to the hall and then left alone. Her smiled reached her eyes when she saw who her visitors were. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" she leaped in to their arms and hugged them furiously.

"Hello my little hime." Haruka smiled. 

"Nani are you both doing here?" she questioned. Michiru giggled.

"Just wanted to visit." She said hiding the truth. 

"We also felt a new wave, three new ones here." Haruka looked seriously at her.

"Well, I have a new teacher and some cousins from America came a week or so ago."

"Is that so." Haruka looked at Michiru.

"Well, we better go now, we'll see you soon. We're going to Egypt with Setsuna and Hotaru." Smiled Michiru.

"Wow! I want to go! I haven't seen Hotaru in such a long time, I miss her."

"We know, we'll be back! Ja ne!"  


"Bye!" Haruka patted ChibiUsa's head and before she could say goodbye, they were gone…

**

" Usagi-chan, be careful with that!" Makoto breathed in deeply, looking at her poor, now broken vase in the middle of her apartment floor. 

"Gomen nassai Mako-chan! I didn't mean to!" Usagi cried while picking up the pieces. 

Makoto, Minako and herself had been baking a delicious chocolate pudding cake for her new cousins that had arrived from America this last few days. Ami was too busy to join the girls because of the lack of volunteer hours at her mothers hospitable. Well Rei, wouldn't have been too pleasant if she had come any way, so it was best she didn't. Rei was constantly complaining about this new girl at her school named, Etako, which was short for Etakoshemakasha. The girl had transferred from Iceland, which was surprising; no one lived there, or did they? The girl had been so close to Rei from the beginning that she had even taken to getting a job at her temple on Cherry Hill. Rei had called the girls every night just to complain. 

"Usagi-chan, you really need to watch it, I mean running in to things is common for you." Started Minako

"Yes how true," Makoto budded in. " First you burned your hands on the cake pan and then you scream and holler." She threw up her hands and waved them in the air while rolling her eyes in desperation. " Then run into a wall that has my grandmothers vase on a table near by and."

"BOOM!" Minako finished.

"Precisely." She folded her arms. 

Usagi took the broken pieces into her arms and laid them gently in Makoto's arms, with a deep sigh. She took off her apron and put her hand through some relaxing cold water. 

Makoto and Minako looked at each other and then looked at Usagi and knew that she had meant no harm. They gently each placed a hand on her shoulder and said. 

"I know you didn't mean to, it's ok."  


"That's right, we know you're naturally this way. " Minako giggled and handed her some ice inside of a plastic bag. Usagi smiled and looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! I'm soo late! I'm supposed to be home by now, the cousins come home any minute now! " She scurried around quickly and grabbed her school book bag and hurried out the door. It was only when she was in the middle of the hall did she notice that she had forgotten something. She stopped dead I her tracks and then ran back to Makoto's door, to her luck they both stood in the door holding the freshly baked cake. Usagi thanked them and headed out again.

"It's ok Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled after her. "We know you're naturally this way!"

***

The school day had ended much to her luck. No, she didn't hate school, far from it, she enjoyed to learn, and wanted to. But now in the fith grade she was feeling slightly tense, especially with her new cousins from America. Her new teacher was a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and strangely reminded her of Usagi. There was more to this beauty though, whenever she spoke to ChibiUsa, her warmth spread and she became shy, almost defensive. Yet she had the same feel to her as Usagi, her mother. Not only was Ms. Ytineres reminding her of her mother but also her cousins were very secretive and distant, except to ChibiUsa and Usagi. Even to the rest of the family. They were sweet girls, just a little careful. 

"Come on, lets hurry home, " she spoke to them behind her back. 

"Gomen, I don't mean to slow you down, Lady Ytiner-" she caught herself.

"Nani?"

__

"Now you've done it you f****** idiot!" screamed Aurora into Dusk's already pounding mind.

"I didn't mean to!" she responded quickly." It was an accident, she looks so much, well technically she is-"

"Yes I know, she is basically Lady Ytineres, but in a reverse galaxy."

"Except morals are the-"

"Same, okay okay. Can you shut up now."

"Nani?"

"Baka! You know she's staring at us right now! "

"Are you okay? I said are you okay? Hello?" waving a hand over the two girl's faces didn't even help, they just stared at each other, how strange and incredibly dull.

Then their eyes blinked and a muffled "Huh?" came from Dusk.

"I was asking you if you were okay and then suddenly you both spaced out."

The girls looked relieved, "Who is Lady Ytineres?" then total shock. -_-

"Haha, why do you ask ChibiUsa?" Dusk giggled away and Aurora just crossed her arms over he chest and glared out of the corners of her eyes. 

"That was the first time you called me by my name." She smiled warmly, maybe these girls would actually warm up to her for once. 

They almost looked shocked at first, but really they understood, ChibiUsa hadn't only wanted to know whom the name had belonged to but just another reason to make conversation. And for the first time they looked upon her as a friend.

"Come on lets get going! Usagi said she was bringing home something! And knowing her it would be food!" she started running, only a few blocks to go. The two sisters shortly after followed her. *And also knowing her she'd probably have eaten it already. * She thought. 

****

"Yes, finally made…it.home." Usagi collapsed on the kitchen table after practically dropping the cake down. 

"Usagi…oh what a lovely cake!" Ikuko came from upstairs dressed in a lovely evening gown. Her hair was in her usual style, and her dress was navy blue with sparkles and sleeves that hugged her thin **mom form**.

"Momma! You look lovely!" Usagi jumped up and went to examine her mother.

"Why thank you dear, it is quite nice" she examined herself."

"What's the occasion."

"Oh you don't remember? It's the anniversary of when I got married to your father! We're going out at the New York's Four Season's. It's quite new in Tokyo, but rumored very good."

"Oh, that sounds beautiful." _Now I 'm stuck with Shingo and the all the kids (Sammy)_

"Yes it does, your fathers down the block with the car, so tell the others I'll be gone! "

"Have a great time."  


"Arigato!" she finished walking down the stairs and took her black purse from the counter near the door. Just as she was out and Usagi had waved her parents goodbye, in walked ChibiUsa, Dusk and Aurora. 

"Were did Mommy Ikuko go?"

"She went out with Dad, anniversary."

"Oh, did you get a pie or cake? You didn't eat it yet did you?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I know you."

"It's over on the table. I made it with two of my friends for you and your sister." She spoke to Aurora.

"How yummy! Domo arigato!" Dusk cried and went to get plates and forks along with glasses for milk.

The cake was eaten with much delight, it was a banana Carmel cake. ( A/N: mmm I've made it myself twice, delicious! ^_^) Shingo then came walking through the door and scurried up to his room and ran back down. He had gotten his video games and controller and then grabbed some cake with his free hand. 

"Hold it!" Uasgi yelled. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"God, calm down baka, I'm spending the night at Mika's. You should remember. I've been telling you the whole week." Then he ran out the door and Usagi followed and watched in a defeated sigh. 

"Well, you shouldn't be staying at a girls house anyway you etchi!"

So now it was just the four of them, odd how things turn out eh? They polished off the banana Carmel cake and watched movies until 10:00pm and then dressed for bed. It was about 11:oopm when they all had eventually fallen asleep; ChibiUsa snuggled in to Usagi's warm chest in her bed and the two sisters asleep in Usagi's room side by side. It was cold, very cold that night. Even so it was at midnight, when Aurora and Dusk had woken up from a coughing ice chill. They looked around the room and watched as their breath began to freeze in midair. Dusk rubbed her shoulders and put on a robe next to a desk.

"Aurora, what's going on, it's freezing."

"Quiet, can't you feel it?"

"Nani?"

"That presence of legendary girl, -

" Eyes of blue and flying wings, she only may hold the sword. Sacred blood of two forgotten lands and two very disturbing deaths." They said together. That was it, was it her spirit?

"The girl is said to inhabit one."

"Yes, I've been thinking, ChibiUsa?"

"Let's go outside."

Dusk nodded and gave Aurora a blanket to keep her warm from the ghostly chill. "Look over there!" she whispered. They gasped and followed far behind, for what they saw, was a girl of 14 with long white shimmering hair, and shadowed eyes. She was wearing a blue top that only covered her breasts, a strange skirt of blue, with cloth that ran down the middle to her knees, with strange skin designs and jewelry.

It was followed to the stairs of ChibiUsa's room and the girls followed carefully, not to show themselves. The spirit hovered above Usagi and ChibiUsa and lay a hand on ChibiUsa's cheek and then kissed Usagi, turning her lips blue, and went inside of her body. Usagi shivered and sneezed slightly then pulled the comforter up to her eyes. They walked down the steps and went back to their room and got in to bed, without a single word.

__

"Aurora, what'll we do?"

"She has chosen and we must follow. Go to sleep."

"But, yes sister."

What followed was a distant sleep, neither peaceful nor painful, just silence. Then a beeping came from ChibiUsa's desk, a pager. Usagi awoke and threw herself at the desk clumsily and looked it over and over again. She then opened her eyes in reality and shook ChibiUsa awake.

"Hmmm, what is it, Mother?" Usagi smiled at her for calling her Mother, it was always Usagi or baka. 

"It's Mars, Venus, Luna, Dina, and Atremis."

"What about them?"

"It's an attack."

******************************************************************

End of chapter, r/r

__

Lady Sanshi


End file.
